


Your love (it consumes me)

by calie15



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one person should be the center of one's universe, but Loki had placed her there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your love (it consumes me)

"No!" 

Jane heard the familiar voice and the cold, anger in it, but she didn't look away from where her alien killer was poised above her, a spear in his hand. The spear stilled its decent and Jane gasped as she realized it wasn't coming down on her any longer. In fact, the attacker wasn't moving at all. With wide scared eyes she turned to the side to see the familiar face of Loki, armor gleaming and green cape billowing behind him. He was different though, the color of his skin fluctuated, from the porcelain white she was so accustomed to and then blurred to that of his real heritage. As he neared her she could see it was a battle he fought, one that ended with the loss of his facade and the blood red of his eyes.

Loki snatched his hand around the neck of Jane's attacker. "You would dare..." He began softly through clenched teeth, but anger made him unable to form words. Lifting the elf from the ground he squeezed it's throat, fury and fear controlling his actions. "You would dare touch her!" He screamed and let the cold flow down his arms, through his hands, watching as ice slowly enveloped the elf, crawled into it's mouth so that it gagged, froze it eyes. It's body shook. Then with a squeeze, it's frozen neck shattered and its head, encompassed in ice, fell to the side. The body followed. Another elf came near him and Loki threw a spear of ice, embedding it in the elf's chest. The others fought there own battles around him, but Loki had only eyes for Jane.

The evidence of his Jotun heritage didn't frighten her, it was the site of the old Loki that made her gasp. He was ruthless, unforgiving and the simple fact that he'd let his facade slip spoke volumes as to how out of control he really was. When he grabbed her by the arm, yanking her up, she didn't even have time to protest before they disappeared.

When they reappeared again Jane found herself in the hotel room she had been living in the past week. "The others Loki! We have to-."

"You will do nothing!" He snarled down at her as he grabbed her other arm and yanked her to him, her chest against his. "You lied to me."

"I didn't know," she whispered and shook her head. "I didn't think-." Jane stopped shaking her head and grasped his armor in her hands, pleading with his reddened eyes. "Please Loki. Don't leave them. Please." His lip turned up in a snarl of disgust, then he disappeared and she sighed in relief, dropping her head back against the door and slid down to the floor. For a moment she considered moving, but decided against it. Seconds went by, then minutes, and she waited. Eventually he appeared in front of her, all evidence of Frost Giant gone, but the anger was still there. "How did you know?" 

"To think, I felt guilt at distrusting your words. Lucky thing I suspected my wife of being a deceiver or else I wouldn't have thought to keep an eye on her." 

He'd been there she realized, the entire time. Slowly, she pushed herself up and straightened. "Loki I didn't know it would come to that." He looked at her in disgust and spun away from her. "Don't you do this! I would never lie to you!"

"And if I would have taken you for your word Jane?" He asked haughtily and continued on.

She watched him head towards the bedroom, his imposing suit of armor appearing out of place in the small hotel. She followed him to the room cautiously, watching as he looked around and turned to her. "Pack up, we're leaving."

Jane stared at him, her mouth parted in shock, but she quickly recovered and approached him. "No, you will not order me about like some child!"

"I wouldn't if I didn't have to protect you like one," he said with a snarl as he lowered his head.

In that moment she wanted to hurt him, slap him, instead she just absorbed the slight and fought the tears in her eyes. "How dare you?" She whispered. "This is my home, this was what I did before you, my passion. You said you understood that. You said you'd never hold me back. Now who is the deceiver?" The pain she felt was evident in her voice, and she hoped Loki heard that. Hoped he might understand.

"I'm protecting you," he growled in annoyance, his eyes flashing with barely contained anger.

"In a gilded cage of your making, right? With decisions made by you." It hurt to think she had that cruel, controlling person still within him. It scared her. Jane blinked furiously, trying to clear her vision, tears falling to her cheeks. "Loki, don't do this to me." She begged. The anger in his eyes, the tension in his face, the draw of his brow began to slowly soften. Jane watched him worriedly, cautiously optimistic that he was coming back to her.

Loki sighed and turned away, walking over to the one chair in the room and sat in it. He didn't meet her eyes and instead rested his elbows on his knees and his forehead in one hand. 

Jane let the seconds tick by, and when he made no move, no effort to speak, she walked slowly over to him, only stoping when she stepped between his feet. Again he sighed and lowered his hand. When the long fingers of both hands curled around her thighs and pulled her between his begs she didn't fight him. It was when he pressed his dark head against stomach her heart broke for him. "Loki," she whispered and settled her hands into his smooth black hair.

"I don't want to control you," he said softly, "but making sure you are safe consumes me."

It was his latter words that made her heart beat faster, and not necessarily in a good way. No one person should be the center of one's universe, but Loki had placed there. He told her once he needed her love, almost as if he needed it to breathe. Jane was steadily becoming to realize how close that was to being true. 

She lifted one knee to settle next to his thigh on the chair and then the other. Slowly she lowered herself to his lap, straddling his legs and immediately wound her arms around his neck, burying her face into it. His arms snaked around her waist and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry for what happened. I would never have consciously-.

"I know," he admitted and settled back into the chair, holding her flush against him. 

"I thought things would be okay," she whispered against his throat. "I thought they could keep me safe."

"I can assure you, I'm the only one that has your safety first and foremost in my mind," he reminded her. "It's my job."

Jane relaxed against him, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. His armor wasn't very comfortable, made of leather and metal, but he was beneath her, holding her, and that was enough. "Let me finish what I came for Loki." He tensed. "Stay with me. If your with me I'll be safe."

"Rest assured Jane, I won't be letting you away from me any time soon."

His tone held no animosity or anger, and to be honest Jane was okay with that. His lips pressed against her shoulder and she lifted her head, drawing him into a kiss.


End file.
